1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an agitator-type washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An induction motor and a reduction and oscillating machanism were usually used in the conventional agitatortype washing machine. Rotary motion of an electric motor is translated into the reciprocating motion by means of an oscillating mechanism comprising a cam and a crank, and so on. However, such conversion mechanism is subject to problems arising from dead points such as noise, shocks and abrasion. It is necessary to use extremely precisely fabricated components for the conversion mechanism in order to decrease such noise and shocks. This leads to high production costs. On the other hand, the speed of the reciprocating motion of the conventional agitator-type washing machine can be varied by changing pole connection of the electric motor. However, it is not continuously variable, but the selection of the speed is limited to a gentle or a vigorous washing action at the selection of the operator.
It has been proposed to employ an axial-airgap motor comprising stators on both sides of a disk-shaped rotor and being directly connected with a washing shaft. A washing machine utilizing such axial-airgap motor is disclosed in, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,032 for Von Brimer. But such washing machine has the following problems. It is necessary to make the rotary speed of the axial-airgap motor extremely low in the washing action. The efficiency of the axial-airgap motor is extremely low due to the reciprocating motion of the axial-airgap motor repeatedly made at a short time. Besides, it is necessary to use a large capacity motor in order to generate large torque necessary for the direct drive in the washing action.